Claustrophobia
by OskrDans
Summary: Claustrofobia… Una respuesta natural a un peligro natural, ¿No? Es completamente normal sentirse aterrado al estar en espacios cerrados y pequeños, en especial si eso es bajo tierra, ¿N-no?... Al menos eso es lo que me quiero imaginar… No sé cómo llegue a este rincón de la mina, y tampoco sé como saldré… Pero lo único que sé es que quiero salir lo más rápido posible...


**Claustrophobia**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece. Si así fuera, All-Stars hubiera sido una dedicada a aquellos que no llegaron lejos, en vez de los roba-pantallas de siempre…**

**Por si acaso algunos no lo comprenden muy bien al principio, esto toma lugar en All Stars. Precisamente el episodio 9…**

* * *

…

…

…

Claustrofobia…

Una respuesta natural a un peligro natural, ¿No? Es completamente normal sentirse aterrado al estar en espacios cerrados y pequeños, en especial si eso es bajo tierra, ¿No?...

Al menos eso es lo que me quiero imaginar…

No sé cómo llegue a este rincón de la mina. No sé en qué parte estoy, y tampoco sé como saldré…

Pero lo único que sé es que quiero salir lo más rápido posible

Lo último que recuerdo es acompañar a Mike, Zoey y Cameron a la entrada de la mina, y de repente estoy en este lugar...

Agh, es la última vez que me acerco a este estúpido lugar…de hecho, tal vez sea la última vez que me acerco a esta estúpida isla

Oigo unos gemidos extraños, aunque al voltear no puedo ver nada. Obvio, ¡Porque estoy en la completa oscuridad!

Intento buscar a alguien. Cameron, Courtney, Zoey, demonios, me conformaría incluso con encontrarme con Alejandro o Scott si tuviera la oportunidad. Pero nada. Sigo caminando y caminando, y los gemidos y quejidos se oyen más cercanos, mientras logro ver unos ojos rojizos mirarme desde la distancia

La última vez que vi esos ojos fueron de…

Oh, mierda

-¿E-Ezekiel?-

Pregunte con algo de temor. No hubo respuesta…lo que, posiblemente, fue la peor respuesta que pude imaginar…

Nuevamente, escuche los mismos gemidos, además de un ligero sonido de quiebre en las rocas. Lo único que necesitaba: Que este maldito lugar me cayera encima…

Mis pasos se vuelven acelerados, a la vez que mis piernas comienzan a sentir ligeros cosquilleos. Al poco tiempo, comienzo a darme cuenta de que estoy corriendo, y que el ligero quiebre en las rocas ahora se está transformando en un fuerte temblor…

Oigo un chapuzón a la distancia, como si alguien hubiera caído en un lago o algo así, acompañado de un grito, el cual, reconozco, y pertenece a Cameron. Comienzo a correr más rápido, ignorando que la mina entera esta cayéndose encima de mí, mis hombros cubiertos de arena, y mis piernas tropezando con las rocas que habían en el camino…

Desgraciadamente, sentí una enorme roca caer en el camino, y tropecé de la que fue posiblemente la manera más estúpida posible…

Intento levantarme, pero siento más escombros caer sobre mí, hasta el punto que mis tobillos están cubiertos de ellos…

Y, por si fuera poco, oigo los mismos gemidos acercarse aun más…

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera ver al fenómeno otra vez, observándome con sus ojos rosáceos fijamente, con una expresión que incluso yo encuentro aterradora…

Intento levantarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero más rocas comienzan a caer. Mis piernas están temblando violentamente, mis ojos se agitan impulsivamente alrededor de mi cráneo, intentando ver como el techo de la caverna cae sobre mí…

Al poco tiempo, no logro ver nada. Estoy cubierta de rocas y escombros, y sin importar cuánto empuje, patee y me retuerza, no podre salir. Siento que las rocas me aplastan mas y mas, achicando el espacio alrededor de mi, hasta dejarme sin aliento

Grito

Grito para que Cameron, o quien sea logre escucharme. Pero solo oigo las pisadas de Ezekiel acercarse a mí…

Recuerdo aquella vez que Trent me dejo enterrada viva en aquel desafío de 'Factor Fobia', o cuando Chris me metió en ese cofre el año pasado…

La diferencia es enorme

Aquella vez, no estaba sola, alguien me desenterraría tarde o temprano…

Ahora estoy por mi cuenta

Las pisadas de Ezekiel pasan de largo, como si no supiera que yo estaba bajo toda esta montaña de rocas. Por un momento, siento algo de tranquilidad, como si me sintiera 'a salvo' porque me ignorara por completo…

Pero luego me doy cuenta…

De que no iba tras de mi…

Y que los gritos de Cameron, por alguna razón, comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes…

A estas alturas, siento un tipo distinto de miedo. Ya no temo por quedarme enterrada hasta asfixiarme. Temo porque Ezekiel le haga algo a Cameron, y no poder hacer nada por quedarme enterrada en estas estúpidas…estúpidas…

¡Rocas! Son solo r-rocas. ¡Unas malditas rocas! ¿C-como puedo temerle a esto?...

Me siento impotente. Después de varios minutos, los gritos pasan de inundar la mina, a callarse por completo. Otras personas asumirían lo mejor, como que Cameron logro esconderse en un agujero por ser tan pequeño, o que Ezekiel simplemente lo perdió de vista…

Yo no soy otras personas…

Y puedo adivinar bastante bien que fue lo que paso…

Comienzo a golpear las rocas que yacen encima de mi aun más fuerte, intentando abrir un agujero para salir. Nada ocurre. Poco a poco comienzo a sentirme cansada, como si me faltara el aire, lo que aumenta mi desesperación por salir, la cual supongo que no era lo suficientemente desesperada en ese entonces…

Poco a poco, mis ojos comienzan a sentirse pesados, y mi cabeza empieza a sentirse increíblemente adolorida, como si cada pensamiento me insertara un clavo caliente en el cerebro, y lo martillara con fuerza…

Para ese momento, ya deje de intentarlo. Simplemente me quedo quieta, calma. Mi respiración se vuelve insuficiente, pero ya no me importa mucho para entonces. Cierro los ojos, intentando imaginar que estoy en otro lugar. Poco a poco comienzo a sentirme cansada, y en pocos minutos, caigo inconsciente…

O al menos eso es lo que quiero pensar…

Mi respiración se detiene. Mi corazón se detiene. Todo se detiene, mientras mi mente se pone completamente en blanco…

Tal cual como si estuviera dormida…

Después de eso no siento nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo vacio…

Vacio y nada mas…

…

…

…

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-Grite aterrada, levantándome súbitamente de mi cama, mientras me sujetaba mi pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de mi corazón como si fuera a salirse de entre mis costillas. No es necesario aclarar que mis gritos despertaron a Zoey y Courtney. Ambas voltearon a mirarme, notablemente preocupadas. Yo aun estaba en trance, sin saber realmente que decir…

-¿Gwen?-Preguntaba Courtney, algo confundida-¿Por qué estabas gritando?-

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla, o algo así?-Pregunto Zoey, caminando hacia mi cama, preocupada. Yo me mordí el labio, nerviosa. ¿Así que todo fue un sueño, nada más? ¿No había de que preocuparme? Sin embargo, no dude en hacer una pregunta que me estaba carcomiendo desde hacía un rato

-¿Dónde está Cameron?-

-Nos despedimos de él hace unas horas, antes de que tomara el retrete de la vergüenza, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Después del desafío de 'encontrar a Chris'?-Me recordó mi amiga de cabello carmín. Suspire aliviada. El estaba bien. Yo estaba bien, acostada en la mugrosa cama de la cabaña de perdedores. Sin señal de Ezekiel, ni la mina, ni nada…

Aun así, todo fue tan real…

-Entonces…¿Nos contaras porque estabas gritando?-Me pregunto Courtney, intrigada. Yo lo pensé un momento. ¿Valía la pena contarles? Digo, solo se trato de una estúpida pesadilla…nada mas era eso. Un sueño…

-Solo fue una tonta pesadilla. N-nada de qué preocuparse-Asegure con la mayor seguridad que mi voz pudo ofrecer en ese momento. Esto pareció ser suficiente para ambas, que parecieron calmarse un poco, aunque seguían observándome con algo de preocupación…

-Como sea, si ya aclaramos este asunto…-Me decía Courtney desde su litera, mientras se ponía nuevamente su antifaz-Creo que volveré a dormir. Buenas noches-

Con eso, mi amiga morena se acostó nuevamente. Zoey también camino hacia su cama, volteando un momento a mirarme…

-Dulces sueños, Gwen-Me deseo Zoey, con una sonrisa. Yo sonreí de vuelta…

-Dulces sueños…-

…

…

...

* * *

**¿Y qué tal quedo? ¿Aceptable? ¿Terrible? ¿Increíblemente asombroso?…Nah, tampoco así. Debo admitir que tenia esta idea en la cabeza después de ver 'Zeek and Ye Shall Find', y todo eso del temor de Gwen a ser enterrada viva, ¡Y tada! Así llego este one-shot**

**Tal vez piensen en hacer otro capítulo, tal vez probando la fobia de algún otro campista, todo depende sí quieren que lo suba o no. Así que dejen review si quieren que suba un segundo cap, o si simplemente creen que este les gusto.**

**Ya con eso dicho, me despido. Au Revoir! **


End file.
